Survivor: Graham Islands
by Quinn303
Summary: A fan fiction made after the real reality show Survivor, sixteen characters freshly created by me will compete in the lands of Graham Islands for the title of Sole Survivor, and the one million dollar prize that comes with it. Faced with not only challenges, but difficulties among themselves, who will become the Sole Survivor? Nobody knows. (Well, I kind of do, but...)
1. Episode 1 - Dear Confidence

SURVIVOR: GRAHAM ISLANDS

Hello, viewers!

This is my fan-fiction series about the CBS-reality show, Survivor.

This is dedicated to them, and any basic rules like those of idols, tribals, challenges, logos, or any more belong to them. This season follows a similar format to their "Survivor: Borneo" aka Season 1. This is also dedicated to Skybeagle16's "Survivor: Plush Island" on YouTube. Thank you for listening, and enjoy the season!

This first episode "Dear Confidence" consists of Day 1, "Off To A Rough Start", Day 2, "Splitting The Confidence", and Day 3, "First Elimination".

Survivor: Graham Islands - Day 1 (Off To A Rough Start)

It was a beautiful day on Graham Island. So nobody expected the ship that pulled in at the docks early that morning. The ship was full of people who would change the island… and the world… forever.

Each member slowly trooped off the ship, as their host, Ray Ravagers, stood in front of them on the moist, ominous shoreline.

"Hello, castaways!" Ray greeted, "And welcome to Survivor!"

The castaways all clapped and cheered except one rather experienced, scarred looking fellow, who just exchanged glances with Ray and the ocean beside him.

"All sixteen of you have a lot to learn about Survivor, and I'd rather not explain it all now. Instead, I will explain it to you as it unfolds. But I will begin with a simple algorithm for you to follow," Ray explained to the sixteen soon-to-be-players in front of him with a sheer look of confusion glued to the front of their skull. "You will all enter the gazebo beside you-" he then pointed to a gazebo further down the beach, "And cast your votes for the one, out of the other fifteen people, that you think should be team captain."

"But- wait. Ray?" the man soon known to be named Ken asked his host, "We don't even know them yet!"

"That's the fun of it!" Ray cheerfully answered, "You must attempt to judge them!" Ray stared at his clipboard to see who would be up first. "Samuel, you are up first!"

Samuel strode up to the gazebo, and cast his vote. Little by little, the other fifteen people did just the same. Ray strode over to grab the ballot after they all finished.

"Okay, the two team captains are right here…" He showed the castaways the blank side of the ballot which contained the scores on it. "The team captain for Ogono is… Scott!"

The man named Scott jogged up onto the OGONO mat, and smirked. "And the team captain for Vierga is… Tom!"

Everybody looked around to find Tom, then realized who they voted for. The scarred, gruff man who didn't clap for the introduction limped over to his mat.

"Because Scott got the most votes, he will pick first." Ray announced openly.

"Hmm.. Let's see.." Scott stared over the crowd of people waiting to be picked. "I have decided to pick… Kelly."

Kelly, a middle-aged woman with curly, brown hair scampered over to the mat.

"Tom, make your pick."

It took Tom less then a second to point to the jagged fellow with a shirt cut in half made to look like a jacket. It turned out his name was Ripley.

"Now, this may seem like a regular school-yard pick.." Ray began, "but it has a twist. The next member of your tribe will be chosen by the member the team captain picked, instead of just the team captain. So, Kelly, you will pick first."

"I pick…" Kelly stared at a tall, muscular man with shaggy, black hair. "Victor!"

Victor charged up to the mat.

"Ugh… Maria?"

Maria, a short woman with short, curly, brunette hair staggered over. Then, the rest of the tribemates started to fall in.

"Lucas."

"Jack."  
"Marvin."

"Patrick."  
"Brett."

"Megan."

"Samuel."  
"Ken."

"Lisa."

"Cassie."

As the final two members strode off to their mat, Ray reclaimed the attention of the castaways. "You arrived on a boat. Or, more accurately, on the deck of a boat. You still haven't seen the storage area yet."

This made a few of the tribemates confused.

"Each tribe will race to the storage area of the ship you arrived on for supplies. You will be able to take any supplies you retrieve back to your campsite. Speaking of which…"  
Ray handed a map to Tom and Scott.

"These are maps of Graham Island. The black dot is your campsite."

Ray pointed to a black dot on both maps.

"Okay, survivors. Ready…"

The survivors started to get into a position…

"Set.."

Victor was going to dash off anyways if he had to wait one more second, he was very athletic yet anxious.

"GO!"

Each tribe dashed onto the ship, with Victor in the lead. They jumped down into the bottom area and started the search for supplies. Victor grabbed four items, then grabbed onto the ledge and pulled himself up. He dashed to his tribe's mat and dropped the supplies there.

"And Victor first for Ogono with four items!" Ray exclaimed.

Shortly behind Victor was tall, skinny Ken carrying two items, who was surprisingly much weaker then Victor, yet much faster.

"And Ken for Vierga with two items!"

One after one, each tribe grabbed their items, and started the long stride to their campsite.

DAY 1

OGONO

GRAHAM FOREST

"You sure you got this navigating down, Scott?" Lucas asked his team leader. "If not, feel free to ask for he-"

"Nah, I'm fine, little dude." Scott reassured Lucas.

 _ **Lucas: "Yeah, really not so sure Scott's the best team captain of the day. Not very nice to comment on somebody's height when they were just trying to help, am I right?"**_

 **(Author's Note: When a text is written like** _ **this,**_ **it is confessional speech, like what a character is thinking.)**

As the tribe continued their length-ish journey, Brett slid over a bit closer to Samuel, who was taking his time to inspect that each and every item retrieved from the ship was on the way to their campsite.

"So.. Samuel, is it?" Brett asked.

"Yup. Well, my friends call me Sam." Samuel replied.

"Hmm.." Brett took a minute to think of how he should put his request, then decided. "If we lose our first Immunity… I mean, well-"

Samuel was now zoning off from Brett. "Huh?" he looked confused as he stared back at Brett.

"Nobody wants to be voted off first… so… maybe?"

Samuel just tilted his head in confusion at this remark.

 _ **Samuel: "What is Brett trying to say? Whatever it is, why can't he just get it out already?"  
**_

"Okay, it's simple.." Brett finally got to his conclusion. "I want to start an all-"

"Hey, everyone!" Scott interrupted Brett. "We're almost there!"  
"Ugh… Talk to you later, Samuel." Brett grouched at his tribemate.

 _ **Brett: "DAMN IT! What was I thinking? Why couldn't I just say four words: I-WANT-AN-ALLIANCE?"**_

Soon enough, the camp came into view.

Everybody exclaimed into joy. The almost-an hour and a half walk to the area… was ALMOST worth it. Maybe a fully built campsite would be worth it.

"Hang on… I thought we would get our camp already built for us!" Scott exclaimed.

"Erm.. no. That's… really not how it works out here." Victor assured Scott.

 _ **Victor: "Someone REALLY doesn't know the rules of the wild. Do I blame him? No. None of us have really been out here. Not even on the other tribe, probably. Except that Tom character, I don't know where he's been."**_

Everybody began to settle in, before Lucas confronted Victor.

"So, hey dude.." Lucas attempted to play cool, but was caught by Victor.

"You know, just because I did well getting the tribe supplies doesn't mean you have to act all cool around me, or anybody." Victor calmly tipped Lucas. "Personally, I like people who are themselves more than people who aren't. So, just chill. What do you want to tell me?"

Lucas took a deep breath before blurting out, and at a very swift speed, "I-want-to-work-with-you."  
"Huh?"

"Um.. I said.." Lucas felt embarrassed Victor didn't hear him. "I want to work with you."  
This time, Victor heard Lucas loud and clear. He thought for a bit, then started nodding. "I'm up for that, with one condition."  
Lucas looked at Victor, suspecting a "give me any idols you find" or a "never vote for me". But, that didn't happen. Instead…

"I want you to act normal around me."  
Lucas nodded at this remark, then left the area.

DAY 1

VIERGA

CAMPSITE

Seven of the tribe members gasped at the beautiful view from the shoreline. Seven… you can already guess which one didn't.

Tom just shook his head and entered the forest to grab some logs.

"Hey, what do you think's up with that guy? We're kind of off to a risky start because of him." Ken asked Jack.

"Maybe some trauma or something. I don't know, but I think we should keep out of his privacy."

 _ **Jack: "I thought it was a bit disturbing that Ken had to question Tom's lifestyle, or maybe even his gameplan. He should keep his long nose out of Tom's business, and, if we lose, and I need someone to vote for… First vote: Ken."**_

Megan stared at the ocean, before yelling; "I can't take it anymore!" and diving in. However, she splashed Ripley, who, unfortunately, forgot to buy a real jacket, because the shirt he was wearing, was not waterproof.

"What was that for?" Ripley scolded Megan.

"Sorry, it was just an accident!" Megan replied.

"Accident? Lady, you should be more careful! You almost ruined my jacket!"

"Maybe you should actually go and help the people building."  
"That's it, I'm done with you!"

Suddenly, Ripley charged at Megan, attempting to tackle her, when Cassie leaped forward and elbowed him straight in the nose. Ripley screamed in pain, and fell to the floor.

"Hitting girls, or attempting to, is very rude, you freak!" Cassie screeched at Ripley. "Do you understand?"

"Shut up."  
These two words gave Ripley a one way ticket to "Kick-in-the-ribs-town." He screamed again and Cassie repeated the question.

"Do you understand?"

Ripley lifted himself up, who was now covered in sand.

"Whatever."  
He now strode away, rather quickly, from the two girls.

"Hey.. thanks?" Megan remarked to Cassie.

"No problem. Anything for a fellow girl." was the reply.

NIGHT 1

OGONO

"Is this thing, like, concrete or something?"  
"Oh, I don't know, maybe it could have been more suitable for you if you HELPED!"

 _ **Lisa: "Let's say Tribal Council was right now. I would scream at every member of this tribe to make sure Ray says "First person voted out… Scott." Trust me, it will happen."**_

"Hey, it's not my fault this wasn't pre-built for us!" Scott shot back at Lisa.

"Welcome to the wild life, sandbag."

 _ **Victor: "OH. MY. GOD. Can't you do this in the morning when everybody's NOT trying to sleep?"**_

This was enough for him. Victor left the shelter, and got onto the sand. He slept IN THE SAND that night because of the commotion between Scott and Lisa. However, one person had goals other then sleeping.

At about two in the morning, Brett made sure everybody was sleeping, then got up. He snuck out of the shelter, and began his search for the Hidden Immunity Idol. Luckily, he read a short article about it, but he didn't know much about anything else.

 _ **Brett: "I need to find this idol.. Or it could be a game over for all of us."**_

Brett started the hunt under trees, through holes, and even in the sand (away from Victor).

But he was not successful in finding the idol.

DAY 2

OGONO

Morning hit, and Brett was already asleep when the tribe woke up. However, while he was sleeping, he had a dream in which he was pointing to the ground, moving his finger. Then, he felt something weird. He yanked it out. When he woke up, he was holding a small package. He opened it, and sure enough…

CONGRATULATIONS, YOU HAVE found the hidden immunity idol!

This will neglect any votes against you in any tribal council you choose up to the first council, to the tribal when only five players are left in the game.

You can play this idol on yourself, or anyone else of your choice.

He did it! Brett found the idol!

DAY 2

VIERGA

Vierga was a very peaceful tribe. Nobody really got in another's way; well, except Megan, Cassie, and Ripley.

However, they didn't have one thing; Victor.

They had to stay up all night preparing the shelter. The most helpful people were, in no particular order, Megan, Tom, and Cassie. Tom, still not talking to anybody, was completely focused. By six in the morning, they finally finished their makeshift-shelter. Everybody went to sleep then, except Tom, who went to go prepare some food. Ken realized this was the perfect time to speak with him.

"So, hey Tom.."  
Tom just ignored Ken.

"Why, uh.."  
He was ignored again.

"What's up?"  
Still ignored…

"Are you- uh.."  
STILL ignored..

"Are you depressed?"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Every member of the tribe heard Tom bark at Ken. Ken's eyes flashed wide, then he ran off.

 _ **Tom: "Why does nobody here just let me live my life? I've done so much for them so far!"  
**_

The rest of the day was rather quiet, until a message arrived in both teams' tree mail. It read;

Are you the huge, gruff dog?

Or are you just the pup?  
We'll have to see by who's better,

At simply pushing-up.

 _ **Victor: "*sigh* Ogono automatically wins immunity! Gah, feel so bad for the other team."  
**_

But was Victor right?

DAY 3

IMMUNITY CHALLENGE

"Come on in, guys!" Ray called out.

The sixteen people arrived at their tribe's mat.

"Welcome to your first challenge! I should probably reveal what you're playing for, first! You are playing for.. This!

Ray pointed to a wooden tiki statue about two feet tall and half a foot wide.

"With this at your camp, nobody can be voted out. Another thing you are playing for.."  
Ray lugged a big bag of rice over his shoulder.

"This should be enough to maintain your tribes healthy until the merge. And, fire in the form of flint. Worth playing for?"  
Fifteen castaways nodded. Guess who didn't? Mr. LEAVE ME ALONE!

"Alright, for this challenge, one person from each tribe will go head-to-head in a push-up competition. The last one to drop gets their tribe a point. First tribe to three points wins Immunity, and the rewards I just mentioned. Alright, who's going first for Ogono?"

The choice was rather obvious. Victor stepped forward.

"And.. for Vierga?"

Without any other of the tribemates' consent, Tom stepped forward to face off against Victor.

"Now, enter your READY position.."  
The two competitors entered their positions.

"Get SET.."

"GO!"

The two castaways began their exercise. None of them were really budging, until ten minutes in, when Tom dropped.

"Tom drops, that's one point for Ogono!" Ray declared.

Victor strode back to his mat triumphantly, while Tom merely slumped.

"Next up- who's for Ogono?"

Brett nobly stepped forward.

"Vierga?"

Jack left the mat to face off against Brett.

"Ready.. Set.. go!"

They started off rather well, but after about six minutes Brett dropped.

"Brett drops, that's one point for Vierga! Now, pick your next competitor!"

Ogono selected Samuel, while Vierga, mostly Megan, selected Cassie.

"Ready, set.. Go!"

In the first thirty SECONDS, Samuel dropped out of the competition.

"Samuel drops, that's two points for Vierga! Now, because if Vierga gets the point they win, both teams can choose whoever they want for the next round, even if they had already gone."

The final match was soon selected to be Victor VS Cassie.

"Ready.."  
They stretched their arms.

"Set.."  
They entered their positions.

"GO!"

The competition went on for a long time, with many illusions.

When you thought Victor would drop, Cassie would wobble, when you thought Cassie would drop, Victor would wobble, what was the answer?

Suddenly, Victor collapsed.

"VIERGA WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!" Ray announced loudly.

Seven members of the victorious tribe cheered, while Tom just nodded. Ray soon handed over the tiki statue to Cassie.

"One person will be going home tonight, they will not be from the Vierga tribe. As for Ogono, I will see you tonight at Tribal Council."

That was all.

DAY 3

OGONO

"Look," Lisa explained to Brett, "We should get rid of Scott for not helping. He's really splitting the confidence around here."

"I'm down with that." he replied, "but we need five votes to guarantee him going."  
"I'll try to get Kelly. You see about getting Victor and Lucas."

"Pst… hey, Lucas!" Brett contacted Lucas while nobody was looking.

"Hi, Brett. What do you need?"  
"You know how Scott wasn't helping build the camp?"  
"Yeah?"  
"We're voting him out tonight."  
Lucas' eyes flickered at this idea.

"I'm with it, Lisa's with it, the question is, are you?"

"Yes." Lucas assured Brett.

"Good. Hey, can you get Victor on board, too? I'm going to see about Marvin, just so we get six votes in case somebody flips.

"Pst… Marvin!" Brett whispered to Marvin.

"Yes?"  
"We're voting out Scott tonight, and we need your help."  
" **Excuse me?** "

Brett stopped, wondering if he had offended Marvin. Marvin shook his head.

"No. Me and Scott are the only true men out here. Now, shoo!"  
"Uh- technically I'm a man too-"

Suddenly, Marvin slapped Brett square in the face.

"Does that change your mind?"

 _ **Brett: "Marvin just freaking slapped me! What the hell, man?"  
**_

DAY 3

TRIBAL COUNCIL

The members of Ogono slowly entered the dusty, dark hideout of the council of judgement; themselves.

"Hello, Ogono. Welcome to Tribal Council. Here, you will enter the voting booth and cast your vote for who you want to be eliminated. The person with the most votes at the end is eliminated. I don't think we should really waste any time. Kelly, you will go first."

Kelly cast her vote.

Samuel cast his vote.

Brett cast his vote.

Lisa cast her vote.

 _ **Lisa: "My vote goes to Scott for being arguably the laziest team captain of the century."**_

Scott cast his vote.

Lucas cast his vote.

Marvin cast his vote.

Victor cast his vote.

"I will go tally the votes. If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."  
Brett did not react.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final, the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council immediately. I will read the votes.

"First vote…"

Scott

"Second vote…"

Marvin

"Third vote…"

Marvin

"Fourth vote.."

Marvin

"Fifth vote.."

Victor

"Sixth vote.."

Marvin

"Seventh vote…"

Brett

"I will repeat; that is one vote Scott, four votes Marvin, one vote Victor, and one vote Brett. One vote remains."

"First person voted out of Survivor: Graham Islands."

Marvin

Marvin then stared at Brett, knowing he was the cause of this.

"Why- you little.."

"Marvin, I need you to come up here with me." Ray told him. Marvin picked up his torch and strode over to Ray.

"Marvin, the tribe has spoken."

And with that, he extinguished Marvin's torch, and sent him home.

"Is that how this tribe will work in the future? Well, all I can say is… It WILL be difficult."

The seven remaining members of Ogono traveled the long distance back to camp.

"Oh… Dear Confidence."

Who voted for whom:

Scott - VICTOR

Kelly - MARVIN

Victor - MARVIN

Lisa - SCOTT

Lucas - MARVIN

Marvin - BRETT

Brett - MARVIN

Samuel - MARVIN

Final Words:  
 _ **Marvin: "Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh on Brett after all, but I had a lot of fun the first three days I was here, and it is an opportunity I will never forget. Erm… Survivor rocks! And go Scott and Brett! I'm so sorry for what I did!**_

 **Did you like the episode? I would love to hear your feedback. Please review down below. The next episode will be coming out sooner depending on how much you liked this one.**

Next time on Survivor…

 **The rebellion to be rid of Scott continues, but with some difficulties.**

"Why did you betray me?" she yelled at her old partner.

 **And Tom interacts with his tribe once more.**

"RELYING ON PEOPLE EQUALS FAILURE!" he screeched so the entire camp could hear him.

 **But desperate measures are taken to reclaim trust.**

"Lisa, I have an idol."


	2. Episode 2 - My Negative Mindset

SURVIVOR: GRAHAM ISLANDS

 **Previously on Survivor…**

 **Tom was quiet, yet helpful, but Scott was quite the opposite.**

"Hang on… I thought we would get our camp already built for us!" Scott exclaimed.

 **Until a question started to rip under Tom's skin…**

"Are you depressed?"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

 **And Brett made a shocking discovery…**

CONGRATULATIONS, YOU HAVE found the hidden immunity idol!

This will neglect any votes against you in any tribal council you choose up to the first council, to the tribal when only five players are left in the game.

You can play this idol on yourself, or anyone else of your choice.

 **At the Immunity Challenge, a shockingly powerful Cassie defeated Victor in his own game; push-ups.**

Suddenly, Victor collapsed.

"VIERGA WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!" Ray announced loudly.

 **Lisa and Brett agreed to get rid of Scott, and so did Kelly, Lucas, and Victor, but one particular person's response made Brett uneasy…**

Suddenly, Marvin slapped Brett square in the face.

"Does that change your mind?"

 **At Tribal Council, Brett decided Marvin's actions were too much of a risk, and kept Scott another three days (at least) sending Marvin home.**

"First person voted out of Survivor: Graham Islands."

Marvin

"Marvin, the tribe has spoken."

 **With Marvin's elimination, the castaway count drops to 15. Who will Outwit, who will Outplay, and who will Outlast?**

 ***intro plays***

 **OGONO  
** Scott

Kelly

Victor

Lucas

 _Marvin_

Brett

Samuel

Lisa

 **VIERGA  
** Tom

Ripley

Maria

Jack

Patrick

Megan

Ken

Cassie

OGONO  
NIGHT 3

"So.." Lisa began to address Brett, "Care to explain why HE's still here?" Lisa pointed to the chubby, annoying, ominous figure of Scott.

"Lisa, listen. I didn't have a choice-" Brett attempted to defend himself, but was not successful.

"Nuh-uh-uh.." Lisa just shook her head. "You had a choice. But instead, you sent innocent-little-Marvin home."  
"Lisa, he freaking slapped-"

"Why did you betray me?" she yelled at her old partner.

Brett's eyes exploded, and he dashed off to the shelter in which he was staying. But, before everybody could get any sleep, a loud voice that surely annoyed the entire world by now, struck out.

"Wait, I got a vote tonight…" Scott began to blurt out into the open air, "Who the-"

VIERGA

DAY 4

Ken, who by now certainly had a reputation similar to: "The-one-that-made-Tom-freak-guy" wandered up next to Jack, who was venturing into the forest to retrieve water of the tribe.

"Who do you think was sent home?" he asked the broad man, Jack.

"I don't know, Ken. All I do know is that I'm happy we aren't there."  
And then, a huge bomb went off.

"Well, I think it was Scott- yeah, he must have ticked off the tribe, or maybe Tom- or.. Or.. OH! Victor!"

 _ **Jack: "First of all, Tom is on OUR tribe. And second, will he EVER SHUT UP?"  
**_ Meanwhile, Megan stared out at the open sea. She missed her family, most of all, her husband, Landon.

 _ **Megan: "I really miss my family… And- you know, it's getting hot out here, and I've already faced an attack from Ripley… and… I don't know if I can keep doing this!"**_

Suddenly, Patrick stumped over next to Megan.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Pat."  
"How about a little meditation? Always makes me feel better."  
"No, but thanks."

As Patrick stumped all the way back up the shore, he heard a groan.

"Huh? Whatever."

OGONO  
DAY 5

"Lisa…" Brett tried to explain yet again, "I don't want you going home-"  
"Really?"  
Brett sighed, knowing there was only one way to reclaim her trust.

"Lisa, I have an idol."  
Lisa's head shot back in Brett's direction, as he pulled out the wrapped item he received three days ago. He opened it, showed the paperwork, and also showed the necklace, containing a variety of different shells.

"Holy… I mean- what the.."  
She read the paperwork, then started the apology train.

"Brett, I'm really, really sorry, I know Marvin slapped you, it was the right thing to do-"

And it went on, and on, and on.

Meanwhile, a certain tribemate was getting… lazier by the minute. And… taking a VERY SERIOUS leadership role.

"You going to help with ANYTHING, Scott?" Victor asked the lazy hog.

"To be fair, I'm the tribe captain. So… you all should respect me, and why I got a vote last time…"

 _ **Scott: "I think people are forgetting.. Um.. that I'm their lone wolf leader, and all that. They're not doing a very good job respecting me, and I find that very problematic. So, if we lose again, Victor is going home. He's supposed to be the big, strong guy… And is REALLY A+ at that!"**_

 _ **Victor: "Eh… if I could go back in time five days, I would probably kill myself if that meant not writing Scott's name down for team captain. If this is the disease he carries EVERYWHERE… maybe it IS better to get rid of him faster.."**_

Victor then proposed his idea to his number-one ally, Lucas. Little did Victor know, Brett was watching from behind a bush. Sadly for Brett, he was too far to hear what they were saying, but he saw Lucas nod. He also didn't know how serious this plan actually was, cause oh boy, it was serious.

VIERGA

DAY 5

While Ogono was suffering from Scott's negative vibe and actions, Vierga had issues with their tribe captain as well.

"Tom, maybe if we ask about it-"

"What about NOT ASKING ABOUT IT do you not understand, Ken?"

The whole Vierga tribe woke up to hear Tom screech in pain. He mistaked a wasp nest for a coconut and had to pay the price; about a hundred stings all over his body. Ken was obsessed with bringing him to a medic, but every time he would decline, and yell at Ken some more, praying he would eventually understand.

"Trust me, these people are trained very seriously. You can rely on them-"

"RELYING ON PEOPLE EQUALS FAILURE!" he screeched so the whole tribe could hear him.

Tom sighed, then began to continue.

"If you want something done, you ought' to do it yourself, Skinny."

 _ **Ken: "Jeez, man! Maybe I'll try doing something myself- seeing where it got you!"**_

Meanwhile, Ripley had another fiasco with Megan.

"Lady, you took the machete when I was about to use it!" he argued.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't happen to see a name on it." she countered.

"Remember the olden days, lady? It was when women would bow down to men. Got to say, I miss those days."

Unfortunately for Ripley, a certain redhead had been watching from afar… And… you know what happened next. Let's just say Ripley would be the sit out for the next challenge.

IMMUNITY CHALLENGE

DAY 6

"Come on in!" Ray called.

The seven Ogono and eight Vierga entered their battleground for the prize: Immunity.

"Alright, Vierga, I will take back the idol."

Jack stumped over and tossed it to Ray, muttering a quick "We'll be having that back when you're finished with it," before heading back.

"Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, your tribe will be hanging on a horizontal pole all together. However, there is a scale on the back of your stand. If nobody falls within five minutes on one tribe, they will get a sandbag, which they can throw at the opposing tribe's scale. If it is landed, it will adjust the placement of the pole according to the weight. Last tribe with at least one person still standing wins. Vierga,

you'll have to sit someone out for this challenge. Who's it going to be?"

"I think Tom-"

"I will." grunted a very bruised incarnation of Ripley."

"Volunteers are first. Rip, you'll sit this one out. Everybody else, get your spots. Let's get started."

Everybody got on their poles, and received the "GO!" they were waiting for. At first, nobody fell. Until Samuel fell. Sadly for Ogono, it hit the five minute mark for Vierga.

"Vierga, that's five minutes." Ray told them, passing Tom a sandbag. Suddenly, he did something extremely odd. Tom gave the sandbag to Ken.

Ken tossed it, and at first it missed, but Victor's foot accidentally swung, knocking the sandbag onto the scale. This was unexpected, causing Lisa, Lucas, Brett, and his number one target, Scott, to fall. Suddenly, Victor adjusted, but fell off himself.

"WOW!" Ray called out, "It is SEVEN members of Vierga VS Kelly, the final hope for Ogono!"

Soon enough, Kelly lost her grip as well.

"VIERGA WINS IMMUNITY!"

It was quite simple after that. Scott was a dead man walking. But he didn't know that, of course.

OGONO

DAY 6

After returning to camp, Brett, before talking to Lisa, decided on speaking with Victor.

"What was that for? You made us all lose!"

Victor suddenly turned to Brett, making him take a step backwards rather swiftly. But, he lunged towards him so he could whisper.

"Yes, Brett. I sabotaged the challenge so we could get rid of Scott."

Brett actually found this a great idea, another excuse not to use his idol.

Anyway, Brett, Lisa, Victor, and Lucas were most likely voting Scott off. However, nobody actually knew what the other was doing, it was basically PAIRS. Brett and Lisa, Victor and Lucas, and Scott, Kelly, and Samuel in the middle. However, four votes were enough, and that might just be enough to bid farewell to Scott once and for all.

TRIBAL COUNCIL

DAY 6

The seven members joined Ray at the tribal, remembering only six would leave the path they came, and one, hopefully Scott, would walk down the other.

"Alright. Let's get down to business. Scott, what do you think about the outcome of the challenge?"  
"I think we all tried our hardest.. That is, except Victor."  
Everybody shot their heads to Scott, then to Victor. Suddenly, Victor confessed.

"Scott's right, I sabotaged the challenge so he would be eliminated. And, it worked."  
"Alright, the other questions will be answered when you cast your votes. Samuel, you're up."  
Samuel cast his vote.

Brett cast his vote.

Victor cast his vote.

 _ **Victor: "Thanks for calling me out, freakshow."  
**_ Kelly cast her vote.

Scott cast his vote.

 _ **Scott: "You are so very arrogant, Victor. And as team captain, I must invest in the future of this tribe. So, farewell."  
**_ Lucas cast his vote.

Lisa cast her vote.

"Alright, folks. I'll go tally the votes."  
Ray returned with the urn of judgement.

"If anybody has a Hidden Immunity Idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Brett didn't react, yet again.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council immediately. I will read the votes."

"First vote.."

Victor

Victor just nodded this off, he knew Scott had to vote for someone.

"Second vote.."

Scott

"Third vote.."

SCOTT

"That's two votes Scott, one vote Victor. Fourth vote.."

Victor

Victor started jerking his head around now… someone wanted him out more than Scott?

"We are tied, two votes Victor, two votes Scott. Next vote.."

VICTOR

Victor suddenly realized he was one away from being eliminated in place of Scott.

Scott

It came down to the final vote..

"Second person voted out of Survivor: Graham Islands…"  
Ray slowly turned around the vote, much to zero surprise, save for one person.

SCOTT :D

"Scott, that's four votes, and that's enough. Please come up here with me."

Scott tilted his torch in a motion like he was about to burn Victor, then stuck it in the pedestal.

"Scott, the tribe has spoken."

Scott headed off into the woods with this final word.

"Well, it seems you've debugged a glitch in your tribe. The question is… did you get them all? Head back to camp, good night."

Victor turned to Lucas to thank him. He just replied,

"That's my negative mindset for you."

Who voted for whom:

Scott - VICTOR

Kelly - VICTOR

Victor - SCOTT

Lucas - SCOTT

Brett - SCOTT

Samuel - VICTOR

Lisa - SCOTT

Scenes from our next episode.

 _ **Ken finally reaches his goal.**_

"Alright, Tom. It's going to be alright. Doc. Kay is just going to check you out."

 _ **But it comes with a downside..**_

"Karma will murder you all." he assured, before dumping water over the fire, and knocking down the shelter.

 _ **And the next challenge gets the best of someone…**_

Out of nowhere, she lost her balance, flopping very hard into the water beneath her.

 **FINAL WORDS:  
** _ **Scott: "This tribe voted me out in cold blood, I assure you that. I hope nobody on my tribe wins. The Ogono freaks are off limit, folks at home!"**_

* * *

Author's Notes:  
Sorry this chapter was so short, just a tough time with my education with due projects and stuff, so had to temporarily postpone it! I'll have Episode 3 out as soon as possible!

-Quinn303


	3. Episode 3 - Just A Stretch

SURVIVOR: Graham Islands

 **Previously on Survivor..**

 **Lisa stood on tough grounds with Brett, after he sent Marvin home instead of Scott at the last Tribal Council.**

"Why did you betray me?" she yelled at her old partner.

 **Until a shocking move was executed to reclaim Lisa's trust.**

"Lisa, I have an idol."

 **Meanwhile, the exact same happened at Vierga.. Tom yells at his entire tribe..**

"RELYING ON PEOPLE EQUALS FAILURE!" he screeched so the whole tribe could hear him.

 **And Ripley made a rather sexist remark after another fight with Megan.**

"Remember the olden days, lady? It was when women would bow down to men. Got to say, I miss those days."

 **At the Immunity Challenge, due to Victor sabotaging the challenge to get rid of Scott, Vierga was victorious once again.**

"VIERGA WINS IMMUNITY!"

 **It seemed simple; Scott was going home. But Lucas wanted to make a big move, and if he turned, Victor might have his torch snuffed that night.**

 **At Tribal Council, Lucas decided to stick with his pack, sending a huge target home.**

"Second person voted out of Survivor: Graham Islands…"  
Ray slowly turned around the vote, much to zero surprise, save for one person.

SCOTT :D

"Scott, the tribe has spoken."

 **With Scott's elimination, the castaway count drops to 14. Who will Outwit, who will Outplay, and who will Outlast?  
**

*Intro plays*

 **OGONO**

 _Scott_

Kelly

Victor

Lucas

 _Marvin_

Brett

Samuel

Lisa

 **VIERGA  
** Tom

Ripley

Maria

Jack

Patrick

Megan

Ken

Cassie

OGONO TRIBE

Night Six

As the six members happily strode back from Tribal Council, relieved that Scott would not walk back with them, they didn't realize that a figure had come from behind.

"Hello, sorry I had to stalk you all the way back." Ray apologized. "But I have some information for you."  
The six tribe members eagerly huddled with Ray to hear this info.

"There will be a challenge tomorrow. Not for Immunity, but for something else. Just letting you know."  
"But wait, Ray! What do you mean- something else?"

But it was too late. Ray was already heading back to his boat.

"Look, it doesn't matter what it is.." Victor insisted, "We have to win it."  
"Okay, just one thing, buddy."  
"Yeah, Samuel?"

"We'll win if you don't throw it first."

VIERGA TRIBE  
Night Six

"I wonder who that was.." said.. Guess who?  
"KEN…"  
Ken had no idea how much the other tribe was annoyed by his actions, before Tom came running up, and smacked him in the face.

"OOOOMMPPHH!"  
Ken started to whimper and cry.

"Take that, you crybaby! Suck your thumb!"  
"HEY!"  
Tom turned around. Jack has stood up.

"We're not supposed to be fighting EACH OTHER, you truffle! I've already blocked one of your attacks, and Ripley's blocked by Cassie, and.."  
"Shut up."  
Suddenly, Jack and Cassie both charged at Tom, knocking him down. Most unfortunately for Tom, a log had shifted because of Jack's weight, crushing his hand.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
Ken was relieved to see Ray's boat pulling in.

"Hey guys, just wanted to- WOAH!"  
Ray stared at the bruises on Tom's hand.

"Alright, Tom. It's going to be alright. Doc. Kay is just going to check you out."  
Dr. Kay came storming through to check Tom. After about two minutes, he was questioned by Ray.

"So, is there a certain result?"  
"Not really.." he replied. "It's either just a bruised hand, or a bone is fractured and he seeks proper treatment."  
After about ten minutes, he came to a conclusion.

"Alright. It is evident that.."  
The whole tribe became super interested…

"The bone is NOT fractured. If Tom would like, he can continue the game with minor right hand soreness and pain."  
Tom instantly nodded. Kay and Ray (heh, that rhymes,) picked Tom up and placed him on the log his hand was crushed on.

"Before I go, there will be another challenge tomorrow. Tom, you will automatically sit out. The challenge will not be for Immunity."  
And with that, Ray left, leaving the two tribes informed of their next challenge.

? CHALLENGE  
Day Seven

The two tribes headed into the open field for their challenge.

"Hello, castaways. I would like you to meet.. Your first Reward Challenge!"  
Nobody knew what this was.

"Okay, I will get to the point. Each tribe will pick one member. They will be enclosed in a circle with a total of sixteen watermelons. They will have five seconds to use a machete provided to them to slash at the watermelons. At the end of five seconds, any watermelons with cuts at least one inch deep will be added "to your basket." There will be three rounds, same rules. The tribe with the most watermelons at the end gets all the watermelons, including the other tribe's.

Vierga, due to Tom's hand, he will sit out. Who else will sit out, you can not have back-to-back sit-outs. For instance, Ripley can not sit out this challenge, but next challenge he can."

"MEGAN!"  
"I will sit out, so I can meditate peacefully." Patrick volunteered.

"Patrick, Tom, take a spot on the bench. Let's get started.."  
The tribes decided the first round was to be Brett VS Maria.

"Survivors ready.. GO!"

Everybody began slicing at the watermelons, then Ray stopped them.

"8 for Ogono, 5 for Vierga."

After that, the next rounds were Victor VS Cassie, and Lucas VS Megan. Lucas accidentally chopped the wood, making all the melons fall. At the end, the final score was..

"19 for Ogono.."  
"And 22 for Vierga."

Everybody from the winning tribe victoriously waved their hands in excitement.. Even Tom, with one hand.

"Congratulations, Vierga, you have won a total of forty-one watermelons!"

Vierga tried to grab the watermelons, but failed.

"Don't worry, I'll boat those to your camp. As for Ogono, got nothing for you. See you later for the Immunity Challenge!"

VIERGA TRIBE  
Night Seven

After enjoying quite a few watermelons they won at the Reward Challenge, they were about to sleep, but, out of nowhere, Ken was lifted up and dangled a few inches near the fire, by Tom.

"You idiot! Why did you do that with the medic?"  
Ken slid out of his grip and ran off into the forest.

"Oh.. so that's how you want to play it, huh?"

Tom grabbed a bucket, and jogged to the beach. He came back with a vat full of water. Suddenly, he tilted it RIGHT over the FLAME.

"Karma will murder you all." he assured, before dumping water over the fire, and knocking down the shelter.

Everybody escaped fast enough, besides Patrick, who had to be lifted out.

"Tom.. what the hell?"  
 _ **Jack: "I know Victor sabotaged the Immunity on Day Six to get rid of Scott.. And if that's what needs to be done to finally rid us of Tom…"**_

 _ **Megan: "TOM. SUCKS."**_

 _ **Maria: "This is unacceptable behavior on this island."**_

 _ **Cassie: "I'm sabotaging the Immunity. Conversation over."  
**_

IMMUNITY CHALLENGE  
Day Nine

Nothing interesting happened on Day Eight, besides Tom being more of a jerk.

The two tribes head in, shocked to see Ken was not with them.

"Hey, where's Ken?"  
"I don't know. He left the camp into the forest the night of the Reward. Never came back since."

"Well, he will be sitting out. And so will... "  
"I will." said Maria triumphantly.

"Okay, Maria, take a spot on the bench. In this challenge, you must have perfect communication with your tribe. Each person will go into the maze with a number card. You must try to find a fire pit. Light the fire pit, and a flag will appear. Write your name on the flag, then cut the rope to set it up. Stay at the flag, and wait until tribe members come to you, or try to find another flag. At the end of the maze, there is one gate for each tribe. You must use the six numbers your tribe has to open the gate, in the combination lock. First tribe to escape the maze wins Immunity, and is safe at Tribal Council. Losers will meet me at Tribal Council tonight, where the third person will be voted out."

Everybody entered the maze, with their cards.

"Survivors ready.. GO!"

In the first five minutes, "LUCAS :D" and "Jack" popped up. But it seemed Jack didn't stay at his flag, while Lucas already had Victor, Lisa, and Kelly. Soon, "Brett" showed up. Brett, Victor, and Samuel gathered there. The three others head to Lucas' flag. Quickly enough, they dashed to the gate and started trying combinations.

Tom extended a flag, that said "Vierga Is Stupid!"  
They decided to, very oddly, gather there. But it was too late. Ogono's gate was already open.

"FOR THE FIRST TIME, OGONO WINS IMMUNITY!"  
"Thanks for noticing, Ravagers."  
Lucas quickly carried the Immunity Idol away, and the Ogono folk left the area.

"Vierga, you guys will meet me at Tribal Council tonight, where the-"  
Suddenly, a figure jogged into sight. Ken.

"SORRY I'M LATE!"  
"-Third person will be voted out?"  
The Vierga tribe was full of ruckus, and now someone would leave that ruckus… and a million dollars.

VIERGA TRIBE  
Day Nine

Jack, Cassie, Ken, and Patrick agreed to get rid of Tom. But everyone else was unknown. Only time would tell what happened next.

TRIBAL COUNCIL  
Night Nine

Vierga was not used to this place. They lit their torches quickly, and sat down as Ray explained the voting, and asked some un-important questions, before asking the real beef-digger.

"Ken, where were you?"  
"Hiding in the woods, after almost being killed by Tom."  
Was this true? What would happen?  
"WOW! So.. Tom almost murdered Ken?"  
Everyone slowly nodded.

"Well, without further ado.. It is time to vote. Ripley, you are up."

Ripley cast his vote.

Megan cast her vote.

Cassie cast her vote.

Jack cast his vote.

Ken cast his vote.

 _ **Ken: "Nine days. We've survived you. But we can't do it anymore. Goodbye, Tom."  
**_ Tom cast his vote.

 _ **Tom: "Skinny… I HATE YOU."**_

Maria cast her vote.

Patrick cast his vote.

"I'll go tally the votes. If anybody has a Hidden Immunity Idol, and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

"Alright, once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council immediately. I'll read the votes.."

Megan

Megan knew Tom would have to vote someone… but why her?

Ripley

"One vote Megan, one vote Ripley."

TOM

Tom

"Two votes for Tom, one Megan, one Ripley."

Tom :(

KEN

"Three votes Tom, one Ken, one Megan, one Ripley."  
Everybody took a bright pause, knowing what would happen with one more vote.

"Third person voted out of Survivor: Graham Islands.."

Tom :P

Tom's face turned red, as he shoved Ken, and stood up in front of Ray with his torch.

"Tom, the tribe has spoken."

Tom stomped off into the forest.

"Now you can see no tribe is perfect.. The question is, is the tribe good enough to recover? Grab your torches, head back to camp. Good night."

Cassie turned to Ken on the way back.

"Sorry, about all the garbage Tom threw at you."  
"It's fine.. It was just a stretch."

Who voted for whom:

Ken - TOM

Tom - KEN

Ripley - MEGAN

Megan - RIPLEY

Patrick - TOM

Jack - TOM

Maria - TOM

Cassie - TOM

Scenes from our next episode:

 **The tables turn on a powerful alliance.**

"Well, you're just an idiot." Brett scolded Lucas.

 **Leaving Brett in a powerful position.**

"An alliance.. And an Idol.. what could be better?"

 **However, not for long..**

"YOU FREAKING BULLY!"

* * *

Author's Note:  
I beg your pardon for any typos in my work. This was written late at night. Also, in Episode 3's preview, you saw something like this.

 _ **And the next challenge gets the best of someone…**_

Out of nowhere, she lost her balance, flopping very hard into the water beneath her.

I was originally talking about Lisa, but halfway through writing Tribal Council, I saw it. And I didn't want to rewrite the entire challenge. I apologize for any inconvenience.

-Quinn303


	4. Episode 4 - Old Pals Meet New Horror

SURVIVOR: GRAHAM ISLANDS

 **Previously on Survivor…**

 **Due to an attack Tom faced after insulting a large amount of the tribe, the medics came to examine him.**

"Alright, Tom. It's going to be alright. Doc. Kay is just going to check you out."

 **Which Tom very much despised, and punished the tribe for the action.**

"Karma will murder you all." he assured, before dumping water over the fire, and knocking down the shelter.

 **And Vierga won the very first Reward Challenge, winning 41 watermelons.**

"Congratulations, Vierga, you have won a total of forty-one watermelons!"

 **But the Immunity Challenge was based solely on communication, which wasn't so difficult for Ogono because of Scott's elimination. In the end, they pulled through and broke their losing streak.**

"FOR THE FIRST TIME, OGONO WINS IMMUNITY!"

 **At Tribal Council, it seems that Tom's actions did not pay off, as he was sent home in a 5-1-1-1 vote.**

"Third person voted out of Survivor: Graham Islands.."

Tom :P

"Tom, the tribe has spoken."

 **With Tom's elimination, the castaway count drops to 13. Who will Outwit, who will Outplay, and who will Outlast?  
**

*intro plays*

 **OGONO  
** _Scott_

Kelly

Victor

Lucas

 _Marvin_

Brett

Samuel

Lisa

 **VIERGA  
** _Tom_

Ripley

Maria

Jack

Patrick

Megan

Ken

Cassie

VIERGA TRIBE  
Night Nine

As the new Vierga tribe waddled back, they were surprised to see a note stuck to a pole.

"What's that?" they wondered.

The note came into view. It said "Sacrifice" on the top of it. It said:

"On your tribe, there must be a sacrifice,

Who puts their game into rolling dice.

Your player will roll the miniature cube.

Better pray they are not a noob.

There are three options, two of each,

Reward, nothing, or live with a leech,

Don't worry, I'm sure you won't gasp,

But yes, it is hard to get Reward in your grasp."

Everybody stared at each other, wondering what they meant by "Sacrifice." But the even bigger question was… Who wrote this garbage?

OGONO TRIBE  
Night Nine

Nevertheless, the Ogono tribe also came across this letter.

"Well, who should be the sacrifice?" Samuel asked.

"I'll do it."  
Everybody looked around in shock to see Lucas had stood up. He planned on being the sacrifice.

"Awww… That's nice, little guy. But just DON'T LOSE!" Brett warned him.

"Or sabotage it." Kelly added.

Victor shot an annoyed look at Kelly, which instantly made her take back her comment on Victor's actions.

"I need to say something. If you recall, we WON the last Immunity. Who can guess how difficult that would be if Scott was still here? We had to do something, and we did. Now he's gone, and I'm pretty sure you're all happy about that."  
"But… we could have won, and you ruined our chances!"  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Kelly. Would you rather Scott still be here and me NOT? I'm the REASON YOU GOT ALL THESE SUPPLIES! Scott was the most arrogant person I've ever met, and now he's gone. DEAL WITH IT!"  
Victor then left the group to go sleep… in the sand… AGAIN.

"You better win, pipsqueak." Brett warned Lucas. "Or you won't just have to worry about the effects of sabotaging the challenge."

REWARD CHALLENGE  
Day Ten

"Come on in, guys!"

Each tribe came in to see a very odd looking challenge… nothing. Just an empty beach with a blue line, and an orange one.

"Alright, I'm sure both tribes saw my note. For this challenge, each team will be supplied 1,000 dice, and whatever is within one mile of this area. There is a huge red line where it ends. Anybody who crosses that line is disqualified. Each team picked a sacrifice, that you will have one hour to build defenses for them. As you can see, there is a blue and an orange line in the middle. Orange = Ogono. Blue = Vierga. If your sacrifice is hauled entirely over the other tribe's line, the other tribe wins. Fair game. Each of you also have half a mile of land to use. As for now, you can not cross the other team's line. One more thing.."  
Suddenly, a flag appeared on the waste of all the competitors.

"If this flag is pulled on the other team's territory, you are eliminated, as if you crossed the red line. Does everybody understand?"

Everybody nodded and cheered. Yes, _everybody._ Tom wasn't there to grump about it.

They decided the sacrifices would be Lucas for Ogono, and Jack for Vierga.

"For an unknown reward, Survivors ready, GO!"

Everybody began hustling, until Ray called out, "Your sacrifices have to stay still!"

Lucas and Jack stopped, and moved back to their original spot.

OGONO'S TERRITORY (REWARD CHALLENGE)

"Guys, find a sharp rock somewhere!" Victor called out.

"What, so you can sabotage another challenge? You're on your own, mutant."

Surely enough, everybody ditched Victor.

"Lucas.. Why, of all people, can't you be here?" Victor asked himself.

After about ten minutes, Victor gathered a bunch of sticks and logs and dashed over to the shore, next to Lucas.

"I'm going to need your help, genius!" He whispered to him.

Soon, Victor, verbally assisted by Lucas, built a stretcher and lifted Lucas onto it, then began to lift him into the forest.

"Victor carrying Lucas on a stretcher into the forest, a very genius idea!" Ray remarked.

The other Ogono members; Brett, Lisa, Samuel, and Kelly gathered some sticks and loose wood and built a small fortress in the forest, which Victor lifted Lucas into the center of. After the rest of the tribe accepted his plan (to WIN the challenge, this time.) They planted a few small boulders in the shape of the "Quintuple Steps." (from ANW). Just after they finished with the boulders, they heard Ray call "Time's up!"

VIERGA'S TERRITORY (REWARD CHALLENGE)

The tribe had a perfect plan. They would build a wall right on the border, and Jack would chuck rocks at any intruders. This plan was carried out perfectly.

MAIN GROUNDS  
"Survivors ready.. GO!"

Jack immediately began chucking rocks at the woods. But suddenly, Victor began charging head-first at the wall. He leaped from rock to rock, then grabbed onto the top of the wall. Jack kept chucking rocks… he could see a bit of blood dripping from Victor's forehead, then, out of nowhere, Ray had called "VIERGA WINS REWARD!"  
Victor looked down to see something he didn't want to. Lucas had purposely crossed the line to end the challenge. Victor wiped the blood off of his forehead. By then, the other Ogono castaways had caught up.

"Lucas!"  
"What was that for?"

Ray then handed Jack a large box. He opened it to see… a TARP!  
"That's right, Vierga. That's the reward. It will protect your camp from any severe weather conditions.

Vierga cheered and hollered before heading back to their camp.

"Ogono, got nothing for you. Head back to camp."

OGONO TRIBE

Day Ten

Lucas knew what kind of horror was in for him, for giving up the Reward Challenge.

"Lucas, why would you do that?"  
"That was meaningless!"  
"STTOOPP!"

Victor had screamed over the entire tribe. Everyone shot a glance at him, as he displayed a five-inch scar next to his eye.

"I could have gone blind if Lucas didn't stop Jack. He's not guilty."  
"Well, you're still just an idiot." Brett scolded Lucas.

Lucas looked depressed, and left the group to head into the forest. Victor followed him to attempt to comfort him.

 _ **Brett: "An alliance.. And an Idol.. what could be better?"  
**_

 _ **Lucas: "Ten days… I'll never TRULY fit in."  
**_

IMMUNITY CHALLENGE  
Day Twelve

On Day Eleven, Victor was able to motivate Lucas enough not to quit.

"Alright, time for your next Immunity Challenge."

Ray grabbed the Idol back from Kelly, and placed it in it's pedestal.

"Let's get to today's challenge, shall we? For this challenge, two people from each tribe will attempt to knock down a wooden wall. Once it is down, two more people will run into the forest to grab three bags of puzzle pieces. Bring them back to the board for the last two members to solve the puzzle. First tribe to solve the puzzle wins Immunity, and is safe tonight. Losers, will meet me at Tribal Council, where the fourth person will be voted out of Survivor: Graham Islands. Vierga, you have one extra member, who's going to sit out?

"I will." Jack volunteered.

"Alright. Jack, take a spot on the bench. Let's get started."

PICKS:

OGONO TRIBE

Attacking:  
Victor

Brett

Running:  
Lisa

Kelly

Solving:  
Samuel

Lucas

VIERGA TRIBE

Attacking:

Ripley

Patrick

Running:  
Megan

Maria

Solving:  
Cassie

Ken

"Alright.. Survivors ready, GO!"

Brett started landing minor hits on Ogono's wall, until Victor, out of nowhere, leaped to the top and tore open the logs.

"Ogono's wall is down, Lisa and Kelly, you're good!"  
Lisa and Kelly dashed into the woods.

At Vierga, Patrick was too peaceful to fight.

"Jeez, it's a WALL!"  
"Doesn't matter."

After a long time, Ripley smashed down the wall.

"Vierga's wall is down, Megan and Maria, GO!"

Megan and Maria quickly made up for time, shockingly coming back faster than Ogono.

"Start solving your puzzles!"

Cassie and Ken quickly started making up time, but it was too late.

"Check!"

Ray wandered over to Ogono's puzzle, and gave it a good luck.

"Something's not right!"

Lucas quickly realized the mistake, but not before Ken called out "Check!"  
Ray hobbled over to Vierga's board.

"VIERGA WINS IMMUNITY!"

The members of Vierga cheered, delighted to finally win a challenge again. Trust me, it felt good.

"Ogono, you'll be meeting me at Tribal Council tonight, where the fourth person will be voted off this island."

OGONO TRIBE  
Day Twelve

"Victor, I'm so sorry your Mini-Me is going home tonight." Brett teased.

"YOU FREAKING BULLY!"  
Everybody looked around. Victor was shaking in anger at Brett's remark.

"He saved me. Whether you accept that or not is your choice, you phony."

Samuel and Kelly looked around wildly, wondering who's torch will be snuffed next.

"I don't want to be sure, but I've got an idea."

TRIBAL COUNCIL  
Day Twelve

Ogono surely didn't miss being here. They slid their torches into the slots and sat down.

"So, Lucas, you gave up the Reward Challenge for Victor's safety."  
"I did, Ray. A tarp wasn't worth my friend's safety."  
"I wonder if that will affect any votes tonight. However, it is time to vote. Kelly, you're up."

Kelly cast her vote.

Brett cast his vote.

 _ **Brett: "A tarp was worth much more than his safety, you imbecile."**_

Lisa cast her vote.

Lucas cast his vote.

Victor cast his vote.

Samuel cast his vote.

"I'll go tally the votes. If anybody has a Hidden Immunity Idol and you'd like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Brett thought for a moment, then stood up.

"Ray, I found this thanks to a dream on Day 2, and the dream I need right now is Lucas out of this game. Lisa, you are an amazing person... but I'm playing this for myself."  
Brett walked over to Ray, gave him the Idol, and waddled back to his seat.

"This is a Hidden Immunity Idol. Any votes cast for Brett will not count. I'll read the votes."  
"First vote.."

Lucas :(

Lucas

"That's two votes Lucas."

Brett was shocked to see the next vote.

LISA

"Fourth vote.."

LISA :P

"We are tied; two votes Lucas, two votes Lisa."

Brett!

"Brett, does not count. Two votes Lucas, two votes Lisa, one vote left."

He pulled out the final vote.

"Fourth person voted out of Survivor: Graham Islands…"

Lisa :(

Lisa gasped, she did not expect the plan to fail.

"Lisa, please come up here with me and bring me your torch."

Lisa did so.

"Lisa, the tribe has spoken."

He extinguished Lisa's torch, sending her home.

"Well, now you can see plans don't work, for a majority of your time here. But, hey! Congrats! You are the final five… of this tribe, that is. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

Victor and Lucas asked each other something when leaving.

"Want to make a TV show?"  
"Yeah, what should it be called."  
"Old Pals Meet New Horror. About the tragedies of Survivor."

Next week on Survivor:

 _ **Brett falls to the bottom of the totem pole on the Ogono Tribe, and knows he'll be next if they lose.**_

"You are a cruel soul." he scolded Brett. "And you'll be next the second Immunity is in Vierga's hands."

 _ **But hustles to stay in the game.**_

Suddenly, he charged at the tiki, knocking Jack flat on his face.

 _ **And on Vierga, Ripley gets into his last conflict with Megan.**_

"What happened?" Ray asked Ken.

"Cassie saw Ripley harassing Megan.. And.. and.."

 _ **Final Words**_

 _ **Lisa: "I'm not at all disappointed that Brett played his Idol to stay in the game. What I am disappointed about is that they kept Lucas, who lost us a tarp, instead of me, who did NOTHING."**_

Who voted for whom:

Brett - LUCAS

Lisa - LUCAS

Samuel - BRETT

Victor - LISA

Lucas - LISA

Kelly - LISA

* * *

Author's Notes:  
From now on, episodes will most likely be at this size. Also, something else funny. I forgot Tom's Final Words from last episode! Anyway, here they are.

 _ **Final Words**_

 _ **Tom: "Ken was in my business 24/7, and everybody else harassed me for… a VERY long time. I'm rather happy I won't ever see them again after the Reunion. Bye-bye, idiots!"**_

Also, in the final episode, I will announce the "Fan-Favorite" of all the 16 castaways. I don't feel like making up one. Soooo…

My FANS get to start voting on your favorite castaway! Post their name in the review like so.

Fan Favorite: _

You can change it before the Reunion, just NOTIFY ME!  
Thank you!  
-Quinn303


End file.
